The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a latch cartridge used in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Latch cartridges can be used to reliably attach modules into notebook computers, desktop computers and servers.
Push/push latches can be found on cabinets, PCMCIA card cages, and ballpoint pens. Some modules require two hands to extract them, i.e. one hand retracts the latch on the system while the other hand pulls the module out of the system. The location of the latch in some instances is not visible to the user, which creates usability issues.
The latch cartridge should be compatible with all modules. The latch cartridge""s operation should be intuitive to the user and enable the user to remove the module with one hand. Also, the latch cartridge should allow the module to be inserted when the latch is in the extended or normal position.
Therefore, what is needed is a latch cartridge that the user can remove with one hand, and that minimizes part count to reduce cost, complexity and weight.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a module including a latch. The latch includes a first portion fixedly mounted on the module. A second portion of the latch is movably mounted on the first portion to extend from and retract into the module. A catch is mounted on the first portion and is movable by the second portion to extend and retract in response to retraction and extension, respectively, of the second portion.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the module carries a push-pull latch for one-handed operation which permits the module to be retracted into and extended from a host chassis. The latch also actuates a catch which secures the module in the host chassis.